I Will Always Love You
by cinderella9056
Summary: Robin is the rightful heir to the Devane Organization and has to give up being a doctor to run it. Will Jason help her when he finds out? What will happen with Patrick and Sam?


I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU

A disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: this story takes place in 2006 after Sam and Jason get back together and while Robin is sleeping with Patrick but not in a real relationship I am adding new stories and will try to update older stories too. I have bipolar disorder and I write what comes to me new and old stories

CHAPTER ONE

Sam and Jason were talking as they head into the hospital when they came upon a crying Robin. Jason knew something had to be very wrong for Robin to cry like she was and where someone could see her. Jason knew he had to help her. So he told Sam to go into the hospital and he would be along shortly. Sam was not happy. She had finally gotten Jason back and here he was going to comfort his ex. Sam walked off as Jason walked over to Robin.

Jason touched her shoulder and she looked up and saw that it was Jason and he sat down and took her into his arms letting her cry out her pain. He knew she didn't let go very often and so he knew something had to have happened. He wondered who or what had upset her so bad, who had hurt her so bad to make her breakdown like this. He held her while she cried and when she started to settle down, she pulled away from him even though she was enjoying being held by Jason again. She knew she was in trouble being in his arms. She needed to pull away.

She needed to remember she was sleeping with Patrick and she was not with Jason she wasn't his obligation anymore so she needed to put distance between herself and Jason, it was hard, but she pulled away and looked at him which she knew was a mistake cause he could see the want in her eyes by the way she was looking at him. The problem was he was looking at her the same way. Jason wanted to kiss her, he wanted to hold her and he plain just wanted to make love to her again. How could he have forgotten what she felt like, what she smelled like and he wanted to taste her. He leaned down and was going to kiss her. They both knew it was wrong that they were with other people, but that didn't seem to matter in that moment. He was about to kiss her when someone yelled and broke the spell they were under.

They break apart and look at each other and realize they still wanted each other. They had to stop though Jason was in a relationship with Sam and Robin was sleeping with Patrick. Patrick and her wasn't in a real relationship they were just having sex but Jason was in a real committed relationship with Sam. So with that in mind Robin got up and walked away and all Jason could do is watch her go. He wanted to call her back but couldn't. He wanted her again and he ached with the need to have her in his arms. Robin walked in the hospital and went up to the 4th floor and signed out much to Epiphany's displeasure. She still had rounds to do Epiphany told her and Robin told Epiphany that her assistant was taking her rounds today and with that she left the hospital. She had something she must do which was why she had a mini breakdown and Jason found her and let her cry out her pain. She wanted Jason and always has, but he is with Sam and she wouldn't get involved with Jason as long as he was with Sam. She knew how much it hurt to be cheated on and she wouldn't do that to another woman what Jason had done with Carly. Carly had destroyed Robin's life and Robin had left Port Charles to get away from the pain of losing Jason to Carly. She knew a new chapter in her life had opened up and she was not happy about what she had to do. She had no choice in what she was going to do or there would be a lot of bloodshed if she refused so she was going to do her best to keep the bloodshed to a minimum, she was going to have to quit being a doctor now, she had no choice which was what she was crying about when Jason took her into his arms. She didn't want to quit being a doctor but she had to. Her choice of career had been taken away from her and now she was going to have to tell Alan she quit. She was going to wait till after the meeting before she did that though. It wouldn't be official till Brian handed the reins of the Devane Empire back over to her and she took her seat as the rightful heir of Thomas Devane's and all it entailed to be his heir. She stops thinking about what she is about to give up her career as a doctor and her mind wonders to Jason and what almost happened between them.

Jason caught up with Sam, but his mind was on Robin. What made her cry like that and when could he see her again. They needed to talk, although he admitted he wanted to do more than just talk to her. He wanted her. Sam knew that Jason was distracted and wondered what happened. What did Robin tell him about why she was crying? He got a page from Sonny so he had to leave Sam to go to her appointment on her own. She had been hinting that she wanted to move back in with him again. After seeing Robin he doesn't want Sam to move back in, he doesn't really want to be with her at all. He wanted Robin. He ached for her and he hadn't even kissed her, but he remembers what it is like to make love to her. He had never felt anything that intense with any of the other women in his life just with her. The connection that they had together the fireworks that went off every time they were together he had never experienced anything like it. He had to get to Sonny's. So he got in the limo and headed that way.

Robin's cousin on her mother's side had told her the bad news that his wife wasn't given very long to live they were trying one last treatment. If that didn't work, then there was no hope for her and her cousin wanted out to spend the final days with her and their children and after she died, he would have to raise four children between the ages of 2-13 by himself and he couldn't worry about the business. He asked to meet her at Corinthos house to tell Corinthos and the Five Families who Robin really was, the rightful heir, that he was just holding her place and now she needed to take over because she was the rightful heir and she wasn't married to someone in the organization. If she was her husband could take over and she could remain a doctor. She had to step down from being a doctor to take over her territory, no one else could run it, but her if she didn't do it there would be a mob war. A bloody mob war which is why she couldn't choose someone to run it because if she chose one person the other ones would be insulted and a war for who would run it would happen. Now she was the only one who could take over and she hated what she had to do, but if she didn't make it innocent and not so innocent people would die.

She was due at Sonny's Greystone Manor in twenty minutes she better get a move on. She wondered if Jason was going to be there, she figures he was, boy was Sonny and Jason going to get a shock. They didn't' know who her grandfather had been. Jason, boy was he in for a surprise, when she showed up. She wasn't really ready to see Jason after what almost happened between them. But ready or not she was going to see him, she knew he would be there. She was not looking forward to explaining her part in this and that she was taking over and there was going to be some changes. Well, she was almost to Sonny's and she turned into Greystone Manor a minute later and she got out and Max met her telling her that she had to leave that it was not the time to visit Sonny. She told Max, it's okay Max I am here for the meeting.

She surprised Max, who went up the steps and opened the door for her. She went into the den knowing that Jason was here. She walked into the Dining Room with the closed doors. She surprised Jason and Sonny by being there and they both got up from the table ready to somehow get her to leave and convince everyone she was no threat, Brian Devane got up from the table and before they could usher her out he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Hello, Robin."

"Hello Brian. How is Lydia doing?" She asked him surprising Jason and Sonny along with the other members that were around the table.

"She is doing the best she can, it'll be better when this is over and I can spend time with my wife and my children."

"How do you know Robin?"

"I will answer that I am Brian's cousin and the rightful heir. I will be taking Brian's place."

A shocked Sonny and Jason look between the cousins and Sonny and Jason asked to speak to her and Brian alone if the other members don't mind. They said they would wait that they don't mind that they would speak in private considering their previous relationship with Robin.

Sonny, Jason, Brian and Robin go to Sonny's den and the first thing out of Sonny's mouth is "You are Thomas Devane's granddaughter?"

"Yes, I am his only blood grandchild. Brian as is with the rest of the family are all adopted. Brian was second in command five years ago when Grandfather died, I put Brian in charge because he was second in command. The family allowed it. Now if I choose one of them the rest will be mad and insulted and start a war and innocent people will die so I have to take over the family business. The other family members will only accept me because I am blood."

"Isn't there another way? You would hate running the organization." Jason asked.

"No, there isn't another way unless she was married to someone who the Five Families and the Devane's would approve of. Since she isn't married, she has to quit her job as a doctor and take over the business."

"She can't be a doctor anymore?"

"No, I can't. I have to resign from being a doctor." Robin said with tears in her eyes.

"You love being a doctor though Sweetheart." Sonny said, knowing that she was indeed going to have to give it up or there would be a mob war and no one would be safe.

"Yes, Sonny, I do, but I can't be a doctor and the head of the organization too."

"What if you were to get married to someone high up in the organization would you be able to continue being a doctor?" Jason asked thinking of a way out for Robin. Now if what he was thinking of would work she could still be a doctor, but would she be willing? He didn't know.

"Yes, but I am not engaged or married so it's a moot point."

Jason thought about her crying and the almost kiss and knew what he had to do., what he wanted to do if he was honest with himself. He couldn't let her give up being a doctor that was her dream. He wanted her also which helped. "I have a way out for you if you want a way out."

"How Jason? If I choose one of the Devane's the others will fight the choice and then a mob war breaks out and people die, innocent people."

"Robin, I want you to marry me. I will take over and you can still be a doctor. You won't have to run the organization I can do that."

"That's a great idea." Brian says. "They will accept you easily."

"Why are you doing this? What about Sam? You couldn't be with her because I won't be the other woman or have my husband cheat on me. I would have to come first. Can you do that Jason?"

"Robin, I won't cheat on you and I know you won't cheat on me Sam and Patrick won't be in our lives except professionally and I won't put you last again. I learned my lesson. I want to marry you and I will put you first I promise it won't be like it was before. Marry me Robin?"

Robin thinks about it a minute and realizes this is the only way she can stay with a doctor and she had always loved him. "Yes, Jason I'll marry you. Thank you."

"Now let's go back in and shock the rest of the Five Families."

The four of them went back in and told the Five Families that Robin was marrying Jason and he would be taking over before the wedding. They ask when the wedding would be and Robin tells them that the wedding would be taking place within six weeks. They agreed to that when Robin reminds them that if she takes charge that she would be replacing and redoing some things and they didn't want that so they agreed to let her have six weeks to plan her wedding to Jason. They also agreed to let him take over now. So with that said, Jason and Robin were going to get married. Jason asks Robin if she would like to go with him to choose the rings and she says yes, after Sonny offers to give Jason and Robin their old penthouse. Robin and Jason both say yes. So Sonny makes a call and has the penthouse opened up and his men were going to clean it up so Robin could decorate it any way she wanted and after thanking Sonny, Jason and Robin left to go to the jewelry store to get rings. They both wanted matching rings and Jason wanted her to have whatever ring she wanted. They both knew that they needed to talk about what happened earlier, but that would have to wait till they were alone.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
